Crescent Moonlight Shadow
by waterdragonrai
Summary: Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! “MITSURU!” screamed Mahiru, as she jumped off the boulder, and sprinted towards the fallen tengu. One-shot. Might make you cry.


Jeusgirl883: Hey people! I got bored, some I decided to listen to some music. Well, I heard Moonlight Shadow, the DDR version, and I did to do a one-shot one it. So, this is it. I dedicate this for all those who have lost someone who the love. Love as like a girlfriend/boyfriend, ok? Thank you, and now onto the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon, or Moonlight Shadow. They both belong to people who are wiser than me, and older. I don't own anything but the computer I'm typing on, and my parents bought that for me.

**Crescent Moonlight Shadow:**

_The last that ever she saw him  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
he passed on worried and warning  
carried away by a moonlight shadow_

"Mahiru!" screamed a boy with green hair, and brown eyes, at a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Get out of here!" he continued, while he transformed into a tengu. Mahiru could only stare at her boyfriend of one year, Mitsuru, while he used his powers over wind into gently levitate her to a save spot. He set her down gently on top of one of the many boulders that could be found in the park where he, Mahiru, a werewolf, and two other men stood.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday Night  
far away on the other side  
he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
and she couldn't find how to push through_

Mitsuru, Akira, and Mahiru had gone out in search of the last Teardrop of the Moon. Nozomu had to stay home, because he was sicker than a dog, and the others had gone to the Moon Palace. They didn't expect an attack by Dawn's Venus, whos mission was to annihilate the Lunar Race. So, here they were, stuck in a small park, fighting Mutsura and Hokuto for their lives.

_The trees that whisper in the evening  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Mahiru could watch has her boyfriend and her friend battled the men. The trees seem to whisper to each other. Mahiru found it creepy, the way the feeling of death seemed to linger in the night air. She looked up and stared at the waning crescent moon. Mahiru looked back in time to see Mitsuru kill Hokuto with one swipe of his claws. (A/N Does he have claws? I think he does.) Akira was having some trouble, because the bow Mutsura used affected him, giving Akira a splitting headache. The bow, for some reason, never bothered Mitsuru.

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through._

"BASTARD!" Mutsura cried, watching Mitsuru slay his comrade. While Akira was still suffering from the bow-caused headache, Mutsura reached into his coat pocket. Mitsuru advanced on him, unaware of the danger. Mahiru saw a flash of something silver, and recognized it as a gun. Before she could yell out a warning, Mutsura quickly fired six shot into Mitsuru.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!** "MITSURU!" screamed Mahiru, as she jumped off the boulder, and sprinted towards the fallen tengu. Mutsura aimed his gun at her, but Akira slashed his throat. "Mitsuru," Mahiru half-whispered, as she fell to her knees next Mitsuru. She hugged him, cradling him in her arms. He drew a ragged breathe. "Stay with me, Mahiru. Please," Mitsuru asked, in a soft voice that was not his own.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day._

Mahiru nodded, sobbing to much to speak. They all knew that Mitsuru would die before they could get him to help. With his body on the brink of death, Mitsuru converted back to his normal form. "Don't cry, Mahiru. I'll see you in heaven one day, I promise. I love you," he said, in no more than a whisper. "I love you, too, Mitsuru," she whispered back. She bent her head, and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. _"Mahiru,"_ was Mitsuru last thought, before leaving the world of the living.

_Four A.M. in the morning  
carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
carried away by a moonlight shadow _

(1 month later)

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and Mahiru had slept a wink. Her mind just keep playing over and over again, the events on the night of Mitsuru's death. She was staring at the spot on the floor, where the full moon shone on the pale blue carpet. Mahiru had spent the last month crying, barely eating and sleeping, and never talking. It was like she was half dead, and her body was the only thing living in her.

At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She watched as the moonlight gathered into a familiar silhouette. Mitsuru formed right in front of her eyes, only he had a pair of pearl white, feathered wings and was dressed all in white. "Mitsuru," she whispered, afraid if she move to suddenly or spoke to loudly, he would disappear. "Mahiru, I've come for you," he said, in a voice that was his, yet held an angelic, echoing quality to it. He stretched out his hand towards where she sat on the edge of her bed. Without hesitation, she took his hand. He pulled her up, and the moonlight transported them back to heaven. "I told you we would meet again same day in heaven," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

A/N Sniff! I'm….crying! BOO HOO! Just kidding. I almost never cry. Please review, and tell me if it was dramatic enough. Did you like the ending? I almost decided to just leave it off at where he dies, but I thought this was better. OH! And for those who might be a little confused, Mitsuru is….you might want to sit down for this…an angel. Apparently, God didn't mind that he swore a lot. Sorry about OOC-ness, but I thought he would actually be nicer and stuff because he has been going out with Mahiru for a year.


End file.
